Midnight Snack
by velveteenMemoirs
Summary: An Ichigo Kurosaki x Shinji Hirako Yaoi One-shot created for MistressPenelopye as a /extremely/ belated birthday present. Finally, right? :3


[An Ichigo Kurosaki x Shinji Hirako Yaoi One-shot created for _**MistressPenelopye**_ as a /extremely/ belated birthday present. ((Finally, right? :3))]

**Title:** _Midnight Snack_

**Synopsis:** Shinji finds he is unable to stay asleep, yet again, and figures he should go pay a visit to a certain redhead's home with the justification that he was simply giving back a locket that belongs to Ichigo. Surprisingly, the redhead holds no qualms for his advances.

**Rating:** _M_ - Some (barely there) cursing, AU, PWP and boy sex nearing the end.

**Theme:** I really don't know…It's between fluff, smut, slight humor and obviously, romance.

**Disclaimer:** _I own /nothing/…except this one-shot, of course. Tite Kubo-sensei owns Bleach and all its characters, as we all know. If I owned Bleach, I think you would find that GrimmKitty's name would officially be "GrimmKitty Droolerific Jaegerjaquez." And he would be either mine, or Ichigo's since I would most likely hand him over to Penny for amusing Yaoi smut. ;D_

* * *

Blistering cold, nighttime gusts of wind whipped and blew all around Karakura town. Trees harshly swayed and plants loudly rustled, seemingly beginning to be pulled out of the ground by its roots. Then, just as suddenly as the wind had begun to blow it ceased, the town so quite its silence was deafening.

Teal eyes shot open, staring upwards at the plain white ceiling of his room. The blond male let out short, forced puffs of air in attempt to regulate his breathing. It was to no avail, as he let out a sharp gasp when a chilling breeze trailed up and down his spine.

Letting out an exasperated sigh, he relaxed his tense muscles as he shut his eyes closed once more. Soon, he found himself quickly succumbing to slumbers sweet embrace. As he did, with a mere ten minutes ticking by, the blond abruptly shut his eyes open once more. Except, this time he tightly gripped his bed sheets whilst gritting his pearl-white teeth in frustration.

It was lucid he would not be able to go back to sleep any time soon.

Flopping around his bed like a fish out of water, he just as suddenly stopped, his gaze caught by an unfamiliar silver amulet. He blankly stared at it, curiously studying it in an attempt to remember to whom it belonged.

Unable to find an answer immediately, he slipped his left arm out of the covers and lazily reached towards the wooden nightstand. Once he got a hold of it, he pulled his arm back and held the sphere-shaped locket close to his face. Examining it once more, it finally hit him; if he remembered correctly, this necklace belonged to Ichigo.

_Kurosaki_, _Ichigo_, who lives across town from his location.

Thinking over the positives and negatives, the blond boy widely grinned as he easily concluded on a decision; he would go return the keepsake to its rightful owner and, hopefully on his way back home, he would be able to fall asleep.

Swiftly jumping out of his bed, he slipped on a pair of jeans and a loose t-shirt that had been carelessly thrown on the hardwood floor the night before, along with the rest of his wardrobe. Placing the silver locket in his pocket, he stepped out of his apartment and locked the door before setting out.

His plan had seemed to go over perfectly well in his mind.

…— _seemingly_ perfect.

* * *

Weathered pavement softly echoed haste footsteps, creating a "pit-pat" type of rhythm. Resembling itself much like the pattern of rain.

A blond head hung low, tired, confused. It had been an hour (he presumed, at least) since he had set foot outside of his apartment complex and yet he was still nearly half a mile away from the redhead's house.

_Maybe I shouldn't have taken the scenic route…_Shinji lectured, turning on his heel as he continued to head southbound.

Suddenly, he halted, tiptoeing against the sidewalk when his frown upturned into a broad, Cheshire grin; he could finally see the house from where he stood.

_Phew. And here I thought I was lost, walking in circles…Just down the block, and then…!_ He trailed off, halting his triumphant stroll towards the redhead's residence once more.

His newfound grin slipped back into a frown, his happiness quickly wavering away as well.

_Go to Ichi's house, but then what? He might not be there, since he_ did _mention his family was going on a road trip this weekend…No, but then he would 'ave asked me or Renji to send him the schoolwork._

Tentatively running a shaky hand through his golden locks, he let out an aggravated groan; perhaps his plan was not as well thought-out as he had originally presumed.

Thinking over whether he should or should not keep going, he decided that he would. At the least, on the off chance, to check and see for himself if his friend was there or not.

_Just for resolve_, he told himself, clearly lying.

Truth be told, deep in the back of his fogged, cloudy mind Shinji knew how the locket ended up in his possession now; he had taken it from the redhead at school the day before.

* * *

Throwing himself, side to side in his already beat up mattress, in an attempt to find a more comfortable sleeping position, Ichigo found that he had landed face-first on his pillow. Letting out long, searing exhales out of his nostrils he emitted a low groan of anger as cold gusts of wind tickled his bare back. It chilled him, having messed with his sheets so much they only covered his lower waist, that he now had goose pimples.

Frowning into the pillow, he forced his body to flop once more as he was now lying on his back, eyes staring directly at the window above his bed. What he saw was something that made him question his state of mind.

Was his recent lack of sleep as of late enough to cause him to lose his sanity?

_Nahhh_.

Swiftly sitting up, his red tresses gently swaying as he pushed himself up he squinted his eyes, trying to make out who was currently sitting on his windowsill. As he did so, he could not help but allow a shiver run up and down his spine, out of either fear or being cold, he glared when his vision proved to him who he already presumed was currently spying on him.

Quirking an eyebrow, he ran a hand over his face; maybe he was just imagining things. He had just woken up, and of course, he had been known to be a bit delusional after his slumbers.

However, Ichigo just could not shake away the feeling that someone, in fact, was watching him from his window.

Scowling, at nothing in particular but the fog of darkness that currently shrouded his room, with a sigh he slipped out of bed revealing to the blond boy by the window that he was merely clothed in a thin wife-beater and petite, orange boxers. Holding back the urge to lick his lips, he remained silent as he continued to watch his red-haired friend's actions up until the point he realized he was busted.

_Shit_, he mentally cursed.

Ichigo simply stared, wide-eyed, before letting out another groan.

If it wasn't his dad doing weird shit, it just had to be his closest friend Shinji, right?

Mentally chastising himself for not having believed his basic instincts, he could feel his conscious explicitly mocking him: "HAHA. HAHAHAHA. I TOLD YOU. I FUCKING TOLD YOU, YOU DIPSHIT."

He lazily slipped into a pair of light-blue jeans that were strewn across his lampshade, before unlatching the lock on the window and now half-heartedly glaring at Shinji.

It is not that he was not pissed beyond belief, it is just he was too tired with school and Finals to really have any energy to be worked up over something like this.

…Even if that "something" was over the admittedly serious matter of his best (male) friend being predisposed to stalking him. Well, in technical terms, watching him as he slept. Still, the redhead could not help but feel that the blond had been, at the least, somewhat stalking him. Almost like a peeping Tom, he agreed to himself.

"Yo, Ichi!" Shinji happily greeted, simply waving his hand while widely grinning.

The redhead, in response, nodded his head with a groan.

Shinji could not help but feel somewhat turned on by the way that had sounded to his ears.

Admittedly, he was not a total homosexual, but he preferred men in most cases. Ichigo just happened to, in his words, "Not give a flying fuck whether your straight or not." However, in his current standing, the blond could not help but feel that was a telltale sign that the redhead was probably gay, too.

Alternatively, at least, that he was a special case. A presumed thought filled with conceit, one would think, however Shinji felt and did indeed have a right to believe so; he had been the first gay guy to be friends with said Kurosaki. Considering that, the redhead once had a homophobic side to him not to long ago, anyways.

"Oi, didn't you hear me?" Ichigo pulled the blond out of his thoughts as he cocked an eyebrow.

"Wha…?" He replied, mentally slapping himself for sounding so stupid.

"_I said_, you should get your ass in here before you start whining tomorrow on how you caught a cold." The redhead reiterated, shaking his head as he took a seat on his computer chair whilst the blond more than happily claimed his spot on the cluttered bed.

Still, he desperately fought the urge to curl himself into a ball and writhe around the aromatic bed sheets like a cat. Who knew how Ichigo would react to that.

"So…" Said redhead drawled, leaning his cheek against his palm in boredom. "What are you doing here?"

Shinji nervously grinned, placing his hand on the back of his neck as he crossed his leg over the other whilst he tried not blushing. It was a common habit, he found himself realizing, that whenever he was around Ichigo he would get all nervous and beet-red like a schoolgirl. Little did the blond adolescent know that the redhead found himself reacting the same way, no matter how much he tried to hide it.

"Aha, well, I couldn't sleep…" He nervously confessed, immediately replied with an eye-roll and an annoyed sigh.

"Jeez, are you always watching me when you can't sleep, then?" The redhead pointed out, startling the blond at his seriousness, before relieving it with a smirk.

Shinji stuck his tongue out at the taunt, piercing glinting slightly in the dim lighting.

"_Urusai, baka_." Responded the blond, when he was reminded with what had brought him there in the first place.

"But anyways, I came all the way down here to give you this." He explained, pulling out the silver locket that belonged to the redhead out of his front jean pocket.

As soon as Ichigo caught glimpse of it, his eyes widened and he felt a burning rage grow within him.

Why in the hell, of all people, does Shinji have it…?

At this, the blond noticed his redheaded friend growl ever so slightly, sending chills up his spine. He grimaced a bit, before snapping him out of his fury.

"Yo, Ichigo, something up?" He sternly asked, the redhead shaking his head a bit before grinning slightly.

Didn't want his friend to start worrying over his own burdens, now did he?

However, he could not help but melt into a puddle of mush when Shinji had crawled out of his bed and onto him, face a mere three inches away from his. To close for comfort, believed Ichigo. Except, he was full of disbelief when he found that his current position with the blond male was anything but unwanted.

Was this a sign he had gone gay, too?

Quite possibly. In addition, at this point, he was willing to do just about anything to clear his head. Hell, he was willing to fuck Shinji immediately if it meant it would get his mind occupied even for a few hours…

Wait; hold the fuck up, WHAT?

"N-no…" Ichigo muttered, before pulling out of his thoughts as he stared at the blond with wide eyes.

This, more than obviously, startled Shinji.

"Ichigo? What is it?" He asked, worry dripping from his every word as his hand reached out to feel his forehead when suddenly he was shoved against the mattress in one swift movement.

Eyes closed, he opened them up once more only to realize that he had not been hit by the redhead as he had assumed he would have; in fact, it was the complete opposite: he was slammed against the bed by the younger adolescent's rough…kiss.

The blond stared at him bug-eyed, shocked tremendously. When Ichigo finally got to his senses and pulled back, kneeling against the foot of the bed, he himself was shocked at his current actions. Not what he would have expected himself to do.

However, he found himself blocking out just about everything his subconscious was telling him; warning him of the possible situations and consequences he was putting himself into if he indeed went through with screwing Shinji. Conversely, at this point, getting laid was all that mattered to him; his animal instincts to reproduce had finally kicked in. Despite the lucid fact that both he and the blond beneath him were both male…

Gripping the side of his head, Ichigo felt a pang of guilt wash over him as he slowly began to push himself off of the blond, his carnal urges wavering slightly, when he abruptly was pulled down once more, lips crashed as pale hands desperately sought for those beautiful red tresses. His eyes, in turn, were wide with shock whilst Shinji merely stared up into his, the redhead noticing a different kind of emotion glazed over them.

What was it? Passion? Infatuation? _Love_?

…_**Lust**_?

He tried saying something; anything to protest, but found that it was muffled by the blond as the tense restraint from them both were thrown away long ago, with fervor taking reign.

Pulling apart from one another, only to have their faces merely a spider's thread apart, Ichigo rest his head between the crook of Shinji's shoulder and neck. The blond, in return, softly caressed his head.

"Shinji, why —?" He began, when he felt the blond simply shush him like a child who had been talking out of place.

"Do you really want to ruin this with all yer talkin'?" He playfully chastised, earning a laugh from the redhead that lay atop of him.

He had expected a grunt or groan in disapproval, so he could not help but feel content to find that Ichigo wanted to continue. This caused him to blush, since he had never really been the type to put deep thought into whether or not his best friend would want to fuck him at midnight on some random day. Not that he would deny him the right, anyways.

Suddenly, Ichigo ceased his mulling over the situation, his control breaking as he snapped his eyelids open. He looked over at Shinji, hoping the desire he felt was not showing as clearly in his eyes as he felt it. He heard the blond gasp as he pinned the blond against the mattress, leaning over him as he straddled his waist.

The deepest of crimson blushes covered Shinji's whole face as the boy began stuttering.

"I-Ichigo, what gives…?" He asked, wide-eyed.

The redhead leaned down, pressing his lips against Shinji's; not rough, but his newfound hunger still showed.

After a moment of being frozen, the blond felt himself more than happily pressing back. He was not sure what was wrong with Ichigo, but he did know that he had thought about this for a while now, and he wanted it, too.

Their lips moved together, and Ichigo began nipping at the blond's bottom lip. When he let out a small gasp, the redhead took the chance to slip his tongue into the other's mouth. It turned into a battle of dominance, Ichigo's hands leaving Shinji's wrists to roam over his whole body.

When they pulled back, the blond gasped for air, but Ichigo continued to press kisses down his jaw line, nipping at the delicate skin of his neck when he got there. Shinji's hands reached up, one entwining itself into Ichigo's spiky hair, and the other pulling him closer by the waist.

Ichigo was surprised to feel Shinji's arousal against his leg when the blond arched into him after he bit a particularly sensitive spot. Shinji let out a soft moan, pulling Ichigo's lips back to his own. His hands gripped the bottom of Ichigo's thin shirt, and Ichigo gladly complied, breaking the kiss only to pull the offensive clothing off and toss it across the room. Shinji practically ripped the knot of his aesthetic tie off, followed by pulling his own shirt off as well, before tugging Ichigo's attention back to him.

"I need you." Ichigo murmured against the skin of Shinji's chest as he left a trail of kisses down it. His nails were scraping down either side of the toned chest lightly, causing the blond to squirm and let out another moan.

"Ichi…-go…!" Shinji whispered breathlessly, trying to compose himself.

"Why…?"

Ichigo paused in his attack of Shinji's stomach, looking up to meet golden eyes.

"Because…" He spoke hesitantly, mind still fogged by the heat of the other man's skin.

"I love you…."

Shinji felt his eyes widen and he grasped the Kurosaki's shoulders, pulling their mouths back together for another hungry, desperate kiss. Ichigo shot him a confused look when they pulled apart. The blond chuckled, his voice low and raspy.

"I've loved you…for a long time, Ichi…" The blond replied, drawling out the letters in "long" in emphasis.

Ichigo felt his heart hammer against his rib cage even faster, if that was possible. There was a smile on his face, he could feel it. Maybe more than a smile; maybe a grin. He saw Shinji grinning back at him, but was still painfully aware of the throbbing in his lower region and let out a groan.

Shinji took that as a sign to continue and reached down, attempting to undo the button on Ichigo's pants.

Would have been fine if he had just stayed in those sexy orange boxers…

Ichigo chuckled and reached around Shinji's hands, making quick work of Shinji's pants. He pulled Shinji's pants off along his own as they pressed harder against the mattress. Ichigo was thumbing the edge of Shinji's boxers when he felt Shinji's hands on his own, helping him pull them down.

Ichigo shivered in delight as he felt Shinji's hand graze the fabric covering his member.

"Looks like you have a rather…big problem there." Shinji whispered in Ichigo's ear seductively, causing another shiver to run down Ichigo's spine.

Teeth gently nipped at the lobe of his ear before pulling back, each pulling off the remaining piece of clothing that blocked their views.

Shinji let out a small gasp, Ichigo's eyes scanning the blond appreciatively, letting out a growl as he smirked at the boy. He held in a laugh when he saw the blush tainting Shinji's cheeks.

"Cute." He said, running a hand down the blond boy's side.

"Don't you mean sexy?" Shinji teased, hands reaching to loop around Ichigo's shoulders.

"Hell yes." Ichigo replied, brushing Shinji's hair out of his face.

"The sexiest thing I've ever seen." He laughed this time, seeing the blush reappear, but darker this time.

His hand finally touched Shinji's cock, enjoying the shiver that shook the boy. He continued his path of kisses from the stomach, feeling Shinji tense, as he got closer to the spot he desired most.

Ichigo pressed a kiss to the tip of it, smiling at the moan he received when he ran his tongue down the side. He continued to tease him until hands were fisted in his hair, a low growl emitted from the boy, though it sounded more like a moan. He took all of Shinji into his mouth, scraping his teeth up it gently as he slowly bobbed his head. He could hear the labored breathing of this blond in his ears, making his movements quicker. He hummed low in his throat, causing the blond to writhe. A loud moan escaped Shinji's lips when Ichigo began to suck.

"Fuck…!" Shinji hissed, clenching the bed sheets as he shook, filling Ichigo's mouth with his seeds. Ichigo licked his lips, smirking at the panting blond.

"You taste good." The words were barely heard over Shinji's breathing, but Ichigo knew he heard when he began to cough, as if choking.

"That was nothing." Ichigo stuck his fingers in Shinji's mouth, slicking them.

"Careful." He warned worriedly.

"This'll hurt, but you have to relax."

Shinji nodded weakly, watching the boy. Ichigo spread Shinji's legs and aligned his finger with Shinji's entrance, letting out a deep breath before sliding one in slowly. Shinji tensed, feeling pain surge through him. He forced himself to relax, getting used to the feeling of Ichigo's finger moving in and out.

"Ready?" Ichigo whispered, getting set to add a second finger.

Shinji nodded again, biting his lip. When it entered, Ichigo slowly began a scissoring motion, stretching the muscle there. Shinji gasped, wincing in pain. Ichigo gave him an apologetic look, pausing.

Shinji shook his head.

"N-No…keep…going…" He softly whispered.

Ichigo continued until Shinji did not look like he was in pain any longer. He spread the blond's legs farther apart, hooking them behind his head.

"Are you sure…?" The redhead asked warily.

He smirked when Shinji began to nod quickly.

"Okay." He positioned himself correctly, leaning over to press a quick kiss on Shinji's lips.

"I love you." He whispered over the blond's lips.

He pushed in slowly, seeing Shinji's eyes screw shut in pain. He paused, moving again, when the boy's face relaxed. Soon, he was all the way in and Shinji was panting loudly once more.

"Okay…" The blond whispered.

"Go."

Ichigo moved back out, pushing in quicker this time. He could not help but let out a moan. The boy was so tight around him and it sent pleasure wracking through him as if he had never felt before. Shinji got more used to it, feeling less pain and more pleasure until he was trying to press Ichigo even farther within him, moaning incoherent things into the crisp air around them.

"Ichigo…" He whispered breathlessly, pulling the boy in for a kiss.

He arched his back as Ichigo continued to slam into him, moaning deep into the kiss and pulling Ichigo's body even closer to his.

"Fuck, Ichigo! Ahhh…fuck!" He gasped against the boy's lips.

Ichigo could feel himself nearing his edge, hands clenching Shinji's hair.

"I'm…!" He felt himself release into the blond, shaking horribly.

Shinji shook underneath him as well, Ichigo having hit his prostate, sending shocks of unbearable pleasure throughout his entire body. The redhead collapsed on top of Shinji, breathing heavily.

"Amazing…" They whispered at the same time, laughing at each other.

Ichigo pulled out, lying next to Shinji on the practically destroyed bed.

"Do you…know…how much…I…love…you…?" Ichigo asked between gasps of air.

Shinji turned on his side to look at him.

"H-How…much…?" he asked, smiling.

Ichigo turned his head to survey the man.

"More…than anything…in…this whole…World…."

Shinji grinned, past the point of blushing.

"I love…you…more…." Ichigo playfully rolled his eyes, pulling the blond boy flush against his body, wrapping them with the blob of a bed sheet.

Shinji softly grinned, finding that he had fallen asleep soon after, his mouth latched onto the redhead's collarbone and, despite being in slumbers embrace as he had longed for, his mouth continued to leave a bruise on Ichigo's collar. Chuckling lightly, the redhead, simply snuggled himself against the blond, resting his chin on top of his disheveled hair as he, too, found that he could finally find rest.

* * *

"Ichigo~, we're home!" Called out the eldest Kurosaki, as he carelessly dropped his suitcase on the floor whilst scratching his cheek.

"Ichigo…?" He called out once more, confused.

Had his son spent the night out at someone else's house?

"I think he might be in the kitchen…" Karin blandly pointed out, before taking a seat on the couch and flipping through the channels as she usually did.

Yuzu and their father, on the other hand, dropped the rest of their luggage onto the floor as they sped towards the kitchen. Indeed, Ichigo was in the daidokoro, however…

"Yo~!" Shinji happily greeted, flashing a toothy grin and a peace sign towards Isshin and Yuzu.

"I-Ichi-nii…?" The brown-haired girl called out, eyes slightly widened in confusion.

"Oh, _shit_…Hey, dad, Yuzu." The redhead cursed, pushing himself off the blond boy whom he had pressed against the refrigerator.

"Hey, dad, I forgot to tell you! Ichi-nii said his friend was stayin' over!" Karin added, although her warning was no longer needed.

— He was there, with his boyfriend, Shinji, dressed only in boxers whilst practically eating one another's faces off.

Had Karin walked into the scene with her father and sister, she would have added the smart comment somewhere along the lines of, _"Whoa, Ichi-nii, having a Midnight snack?"_

Letting out a deep exhale, Ichigo hung his head; the following twenty-four hours were going to be very long….


End file.
